Filaments
by Matsuri-chan
Summary: Vous voulez vous évadez ? Alors suivez Karya ! Une jeune femme qui va découvrir ses origines pas si banales que ça (Non, ce n'est pas une princesse, sorcière, fée, et autres... Vous verrez !) Bon ce résumé n'est pas terrible mais je vais au fur et à mesure que j'écris l'histoire l'améliorer, promis juré !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je me présente Matsuri-chan ^^.**

 **C'est la première histoire que je publie sur le site, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, critiques,… Mais surtout encouragez-moi pour que je puisse aller au bout de la fiction !**

 **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Matsuri-chan**

Des cris, s'étaient ce que la petite fille accroupie sur son lit entendait, bouchant vainement ses oreilles avec ses petites mains dans le but de les faire disparaître mais rien. Ils lui parvenaient toujours, capable de s'immiscer et d'atteindre leur but : elle.

Elle essaya de se bercer, avant, arrière, avant ,arrière,… Un bruit de verre la fit relever la tête et arrêta ses mouvements, les yeux vides, la petite fille regarda le tigre blanc qui avaient la tête sur le lit dans le but de l'observer. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes et l'enfant sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Partir. Elle descendit de son lit, enfila une paire de basket et descendit les escaliers suivit de près par son compagnon blanc.

Arrivée en bas, elle regarda ses parents et une femme en sang qui la regardèrent éberlués, puis ce qui se tenait derrière elle. Un cri horrifié s'échappa des lèvres de sa mère. Tous les trois se mirent alors à bouger, plutôt à courir jusqu'à la porte de la maison où le tigre les rattrapa et en fit son déjeuner. Quand tout cela fut fini, elle s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de son ami, le caressa, et sans un regard pour les restes de ceux qui l'avaient élevé, sortie.

Un chat blanc sorti à son tour de la maison et commença à marcher vers l'immense espace vert qui se tenait à quelques mètres de la maison. La petite fille le suivit et ils s'enfoncèrent dans ce que ses parents et les autres personnes qu'elle avait rencontrés appelaient : forêt. Le chat s'arrêta devant une souche d'un arbre et lui intima de s'asseoir et d'attendre son retour. La jeune enfant hocha la tête et s'assit sur la souche. Le chat disparut dans les touffes d'herbes laissant l'orpheline seule. Celle-ci pencha la tête vers ses chaussures où quelque chose de rouge dégoulinait de ses chaussures. Les yeux alors vides de la jeune fille disparurent pour laissés place à des yeux bleu inondés par des larmes. C'était le sang de ses parents.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et commença à les frotter avec l'herbe. Encore et toujours du rouge. Ses mains, elle-aussi, pleine de sang. Pris d'une énergie nouvelle, elle essuya encore et encore ses mains sur l'herbe jusqu'à s'écorcher les mains. Insensible à la douleur elle continua encore et encore. La petite fille ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne remarqua pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchait d'elle, ni les cris de stupeur de cette famille face à la vision cauchemardesque qui se trouvait face à eux. Jusqu'à ce que le néant s'empare d'elle.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le craquement des os, le sang, les cris de ses parents et de l'amante de son père. C'est ce que rencontrait chaque nuit, Karya Velt depuis maintenant dix-huit ans. Velt est le nom de la famille qui l'a adopté, la même qui la découverte ce jour funeste, seule, dans la forêt. Depuis ce jour, reconnaissante à l'égard de cette famille, elle ferait tout son possible pour les aider.

Karya! Va avec Marte faire les courses ! Dépêche-toi il n'y a plus de thé, ni de cannelle ! S'exclama la voix aiguë d'une femme qu'elle ne put reconnaître qu'étant celle de sa mère adoptive.

La jeune femme sortit du lit, les cheveux poisseux et le corps collant mais elle en fit abstraction face à la demande de sa chère mère. Karya enfila rapidement sa robe rapiécée et ses bottes en cuir avant de traverser le couloir la menant aux cuisines, son tablier blanc en main. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle salua rapidement Marte qui lui répondit par un sourire amical avant de prendre les paniers et de quitter la demeure. Elle en profita pour mettre son tablier et de faire rapidement son nœud devant elle, puis suivit la servante jusqu'au marché. Elles durent traverser tout le quartier aisé pour enfin atteindre la place Marwin Odilion, prince héritier de la couronne, dédié aux marchés de jour comme de nuit, tous les jours, sans interruption. La jeune femme abandonna sa compagne -après avoir récupérée l'argent nécessaire- pour acheter rapidement le thé et la cannelle tant attendu. Elle zigzagua entre les badauds jusqu'à atteindre l'étal de la famille Myar vendant différentes épices très appréciées par les familles bourgeoises -dont celle de sa famille adoptive-.

A peine arrivée, la mère Myar la salua -avec beaucoup trop d'affection pour Karya- mais celle-ci s'abstient de toute remarque et lui rapporta alors ce que sa mère lui avait demandé. La marchande hocha la tête et commença à mettre dans des pochettes la cannelle et les feuilles de thé suffisant pour seulement deux semaines dans la famille. Elle la remercia et lui tendit l'argent fixée pour cette quantité.

Alors qu'elle repartait, elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle se retourna et la regarda un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Tu te souviens de mon fils, Asrel ?

-Oui, évidemment. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

La marchande ouvrit la bouche mais finit par la refermer avant de regarder les passants et les autres marchands. Elle finit par se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour lui parler d'une voix assez basse :

-Nous ne savons pas…Cela fait une semaine qu'il est cloué au lit sans réussir à se lever, ni à entreprendre le moindre geste...Nous savons que tu réussi à faire des choses…assez spéciale, alors je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui…

-Je voudrais bien pouvoir vous aider mais…

-Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, nous en avons ! Combien tu souhaites ? 20 cuivres, 3 pièces d'argents ?

Elle prit alors le bras de Kyria et regarda celle-ci les yeux embués. La jeune femme réussit à se dégager de son étreinte et à prendre quelques distances de sécurité.

-Votre argent ne m'intéresse pas, comme votre fils.

A peine cette phrase sortie, la marchande la regarda bouche bée.

-Mon fils, ne vous intéresse pas ? Mais… tous les moments que vous avez partagés… Je pensais que…

-Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que vous pensez. Nous avons juste une relation de client à commerçant. Votre fils…enfin votre famille entière est parmi nos plus fidèles clients. Je sais qu'il y a des rumeurs qui vagabondent à mon sujet mais celles-ci sont certainement fausses. Mais afin que ma famille et la vôtre puissiez continuer d'échanger je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

La mère Myar lui sauta dessus, et la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant. Karya la salua et commença à courir vers sa maison.

Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent midi, Karya déposa la dernière boite en carton contenant différents tissus de laine dans la charrette du client, qui discutait avec son père du prix du tissu de laine qui avait fortement augmenté -dû à la chaleur qui commençait à se faire sentir- en ce début d'été. Elle essuya d'un revers de main la fine couche de sueur de son visage et marcha vers eux.

-Monsieur, votre cargaison est installée.

Ils la regardèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et rentra dans l'échoppe de tissu de son père. La jeune femme tourna le carton accroché à la porte indiquant que le magasin était dorénavant fermé puis sortit.

Elle salua distraitement son père adoptif et le client avant de se diriger vers les bas quartiers. Elle les traversa sans faire vraiment attention jusqu'à atteindre la Porte -d'entrée et de sortie- Ouest de la ville. Elle s'arrêta aux postes de garde, montra ses papiers, parla avec le garde quelques instants et sortit de la ville en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

A l'orée de celle-ci, elle commença à compter ses enjambées jusqu'à atteindre 50 où elle s'arrêta et pivota à 35° à droite, puis, recommença à marcher mais cette fois-ci jusqu'à 25 pas, pour finir par pivoter à nouveau mais de 40° pour compter à nouveau une quarantaine de pas qu'elle arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut une maison en bois d'où une odeur de viande cuite s'échappait.

Karya huma l'air et son ventre gargouilla. Elle posa sa main dessus et se dirigea vers la petite maison. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de toucher la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur elle-même laissant apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval par un lacet de cuir, portant un tablier, plus que bon à jeter, et dont les yeux vous donnaient un sentiment de mal-être dû à leurs couleurs particulières -l'un noir et l'autre rouge-.

L'homme lui sourit, et la laissa pour retourner dans la cuisine. La jeune femme examina la pièce et la retrouva comme elle l'avait laissée hier soir c'est à dire à demi-propre, car alors qu'elle était en plein ménage, il l'avait renvoyée chez elle pour une quelconque raison, qu'elle ne se saurait probablement jamais. Elle entreprit de récupérer le balai qu'elle avait abandonnée à côté de la table -qui était à nouveau recouverte de livres, de plantes et de béchers rempli de liquides et autres en tout genre-.

Karya soupira mais n'y toucha pas et ne fit aucune remarque sachant qu'elle risquerait de subir à nouveau une expérimentation farfelue de son maître. Elle finit de nettoyer le sol et de refaire le lit -se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce- quand la jeune femme l'entendit l'appeler de sa voix grave. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et le retrouva en train de tirer sur le nœud de son tablier qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire. Karya sourit face à cette attitude maladroite et détacha les lacets. Il la remercia et lui demanda de s'asseoir, le repas était prêt. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvait dans la cuisine autour d'une petite table où ils mangeaient la plupart du temps, celle dans l'autre pièce étant toujours occupée. Il déposa une assiette devant elle, puis, à sa place avant de s'asseoir.

-Viande de sanglier avec différents légumes que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Expliqua-il en la voyant regardé d'un œil suspect les « légumes » qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà croisée sur les marchés.

Après ce petit explicatif qui ne la rassura guère, elle prit sa fourchette et son couteau puis commença à manger.

De toute façon, il avait toujours le tic de ramener ou de faire des choses comme cela, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Elle était encore là...Bon il est vrai qu'elle tombait malade ou avait des réactions assez spéciales mais c'était une fois ou deux par mois, pas plus...enfin maintenant...Ses mises à l'épreuve se raréfiait, il devait certainement lui faire confiance.

Karya releva la tête pour l'étudier pendant qu'il était occupé à manger son plat -qui n'était pas si mauvais-. Il releva la tête et la fixa du regard à son tour. Elle se mordit la lèvre se rappelant alors de la demande de la mère Myar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-il en s'essuyant rapidement la bouche avec l'ourlet de sa manche gauche.

-Vous vous souvenez de Madame Myar ?

-La femme aux épices ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Ce fut alors à son tour de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en pleine réflexion. Tout à coup, il se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Karya abandonna son plat et sortit à son tour de la cuisine pour le voir chercher dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque qui occupait une bonne partie des murs de la maison, le reste étant consacrés à ses expérimentations et boutures.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'était pourtant évident ! S'exclama-t-il en le refermant.

Elle le regarda faire quelques mélanges puis surveillés ses expérimentations. Après tout ceci de fait, il prit son manteau en cuir ainsi que sa sacoche qu'il enfila avant d'envoyer à Karya, une autre sacoche mais un peu plus petite, puis ils sortirent de la maison et s'aventurèrent un peu plus profondément dans la forêt.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Une source d'eau remplie par une cascade et qui s'écoulait par plusieurs petites rivières. La source d'eau d'une partie de la ville, pensa-t-elle mais ce n'était pas son plus grand sujet sur le coup. Cela leurs avait bien pris deux heures voir même plus pour l'atteindre. La jeune femme n'en savait strictement rien et son inquiétude ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Que va faire son père seul dans l'échoppe ? Qui va ranger les tissus, les couper, porter les cartons, passer le balai ? Comment va-t-il faire ?

Son maître, quant à lui, était en train de remplir plusieurs bocaux de l'eau de la cascade. Il finit par se lever et par arracher quelques plantes et racines qu'il mit dans la moitié de ses bocaux remplis d'eau. Tout ceci finit, il remonta son pantalon en toile jusqu'aux genoux et s'assit au bord de la source, les pieds dans l'eau. L'orpheline soupira puis finit par faire de même mais avec sa robe. Ils observèrent, en silence, le paysage qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux ainsi que les scènes qui se déroulaient tout autour d'eux. Cela apaisa la jeune femme qui oublia ses soucis et profita juste de ce moment de pur silence. Elle rapprocha son visage de l'eau et se rafraîchit le visage puis but de cette eau fraîche.

-Ce soir, lorsqu'on ira examiner le fils de Madame Myar, ce sera toi qui le consultera, et ce sera selon ce que tu en auras conclu que j'accepterais ou non de te prendre comme apprentie.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son maître et chercha confirmation dans son regard qu'elle trouva facilement. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sauter à son cou pour le remercier mais ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il lui décocha un coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya dans l'eau.

Karya remonta rapidement à la surface, cracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée et enleva ses cheveux noirs qui lui cachait la vue. Elle vit la main tendue de son futur professeur mais des filaments bleutés s'échappait de son corps ou l'entourait.

Elle se frotta les yeux mais cela ne changea rien, ils étaient toujours présents. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit avec horreur qu'ils étaient présents partout mais pas avec la même puissance dégagée.

-K'rya, Karya, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, la main toujours tendue vers elle.

-Je…Je vais bien. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça d'habitude.

Elle finit par prendre la main tendue de son maître en essayant de cacher sa répulsion pour les filaments qui tournaient tout autour de lui. L'eau serait-elle empoisonnée ? D'un mouvement, il la ramena sur la berge et la fixa.

\- L'eau de cette source à un effet accélérateur pour ceux qui ont un don latent. Alors si tu découvres ou s'il arrive quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je pourrais t'aider là-dessus.

Karya fronça les sourcils en voyant les filaments bleus prendre une légère teinte verte puis reprendre leurs couleurs initiales. De la magie ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, il s'approcha d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule. Une chaleur s'en dégagea et finit par sécher sa robe.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son maître et sut à ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu la moitié de ce que fabriquait cet ermite assez particulier.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de l'ermite et ils ne purent alors perdre plus de temps, les portes de la ville seront fermés dans trois heures au grand maximum et ils ne pourront plus en sortir avant le lever du soleil.

Très problématique pour l'ermite qui déteste rester longtemps dans la ville qu'est Volnys, c'est-à-dire une ville où l'inégalité règne, où la pauvreté bat tout les records et où le taux de criminalité est assez important -c'est ce qu'elle pensait-.

Ils prirent différents onguents qu'ils jugèrent nécessaires et partirent en direction de la ville.

Arrivée aux portes, ils y trouvèrent les gardes endormis affalés sur leurs armes. Le trentenaire poussa un soupir de soulagement et Karya ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, tout d'abord, dû à ce soupir et aux faits que les filaments tournant autour des gardes soient d'un bleu très clair -presque blanc- avec une légère teinte violette.

-Auriez-vous fait quelques choses pour que les gardes soient endormis ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Il la regarda mais n'eut pas l'air étonné face à cette question.

-Non et je préfère éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec les gardes, avec la Justice plutôt. Les filaments de cette couleur montrent qu'ils ont été endormis donc on peut imaginer que quelqu'un à glisser dans leurs boissons des somnifères ou quelque chose du même style.

-Qui voudrait endormir des gardes ?!… Ne me dites pas que…, commença-t-elle en tournant la tête à nouveau vers l'ermite. Il hocha la tête, lui aussi avait pensé la même chose. Attendez ! Comment avez-vous su que je voyais ces choses ?!

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher d'aller voir Madame Myar. Et saches que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

-Mais…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Plus tard, c'est promis K'rya.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils pressèrent le pas.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! (plutôt à personne -"). Très peu de courage en ce moment, mais je me dis qu'il faut que je publie au moins ce que j'ai déjà écrit car plus il y aura de chapitre, plus j'aurais d'idée pour mon résumé qui intéresseront du monde. Malheureusement j'ai pas de courage et je ne sais pas du tout ou aller dans l'histoire. Est-ce qu'au moins j'écris bien? Je ne sais pas et je pense que je ne détaille pas assez, mais je n'y arrive pas -"

Enfin bon chapitre 2, le voici !

Dans l'ombre du bâtiment un groupe de personnes vêtues de noir regardèrent le couple s'éloigner. Les plus jeunes soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que les plus vieux continuèrent d'inspecter les différentes ruelles.

L'un d'eux avec une protubérance à l'oreille droite se retourna vers les plus jeunes et les fusilla du regard avant de leurs faire signe que l'opération commençait maintenant. Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers les gardes endormis puis de les traîner vers la salle de repos destinés aux soldats.

Les aînés quant à eux se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte et scrutèrent le pénombre d'un œil vigilant. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et des gardes aux nombre de quatre en hochèrent la tête vers les ombres et prirent la place qu'avaient quittés les gardes quelques instant plus tôt.

Les aînés se retirèrent et se cachèrent à divers endroits autour du poste de contrôle. Ils étaient prêts et selon leurs sources d'ici une dizaine de minutes ce qu'ils attendaient avec impatience devrait bientôt arriver.

Voir même avant.

Des bruits de sabot et le claquement d'un fouet se faisait de plus en plus proche. Les gardes se levèrent et se mirent en position comme de vrais soldats. Le chef du groupe toucha sa protubérance avec sa main droite et sourit lorsqu'il vit la charrette s'arrêter face à ses jeunots.

Le cavalier descendit de sa charrette et tendit sa carte d'identité ainsi qu'une lettre. Alors qu'un des plus jeunes faisait mine de lire la lettre, un autre se faufila derrière le charretier et d'un mouvement vif l'é un râle d'agonie le cavalier tomba face la première sur le sol juste au pied de celui qui s'occupait de faire diversion, celui-ci donna un coup de pied au cadavre avant de s'essuyer les mains sur que le tueur nettoyait son arme avec l'ourlet de la manche de la victime.

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré par ce comportement et sortit de sa cachette avant de leur dire d'aller se changer à nouveau. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire. Les aînés sortirent à leurs tours de leurs cachettes et s'attelèrent aux diverses tâches a exécutés, pendant que lui aidé de son bras droit portait le cavalier dans la charrette et le cachèrent derrière les caisses en bois.

Certains ouvrirent une caisse et confirmèrent que tout ce qu'ils voulaient était présent. Ils sourirent. Tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Arrivés devant la maison qu'occupe la famille Myar, dans des quartiers où se mélangeait tous les niveaux sociaux même si les plus riches préfèrent restés entre eux donnant lieu à la création du quartier aisé à l'ouest de la ville. Le centre étant pris par le château de la famille royale, l'est et le sud par les plus pauvres et le nord par les bourgeois.

Le drôle de couple se regarda et Karya se décida de frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand une vieille femme ouvra enfin la porte. Elle examina les deux jeunes gens face à elle puis se concentra sur la jeune fille en remontant ses lunettes qui avaient glissés.

-Je suppose que vous devez être Karya Velt ? Demanda-t-elle la voix chevrotante. La jeune femme hocha la tête et la vieille dame les laissa entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Suivez-moi, Madame et Monsieur sont à l'étage.

Ils la suivirent et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. La domestique frappa à la porte avant d'annoncer la venue de la jeune femme et de son compagnon. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur le mari de Madame Myar qui sourit à Karya avant de jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux vers celui qui se tenait à ses côtés puis les laissa entrer en remerciant au passage la vieille femme.

A peine fut-t-elle rentrée dans la pièce que la jeune femme sentit une forte « odeur » s'infiltrer en elle. Déboussolée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'était pas la seule à la ressentir, mais tout le monde semblait bien se porter et Karya comprit en voyant son maître s'approcher d'elle que c'était son « fameux » don qui faisait des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sur le lit le corps du fils de la famille.

Il était entouré de filaments violets foncés et la jeune femme remarqua alors que toute la pièce en était imprégnée.

La mère du jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et sembla lui parler mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Malade, elle regarda son maître qui comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir par terre avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre puis les rideaux et les fenêtres.

L'homme revient vers elle et mit sa main sur son front. _Calme-toi, ce ne sont que des filaments. Ils sont inoffensifs si tu penses qu'ils le sont, sinon tu risque d'attraper la maladie qui ronge ce jeune homme._ Incrédule, la jeune femme regarda l'ermite en face d'elle, médusée. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de l'homme dans sa tête ! Il lui sourit et lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit pour se relever.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda la mère Myar inquiète en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui hocha la tête pour répondre à la question avant de s'approcher du fils.

Elle refoula la bile qui montait, vicieuse, dans sa gorge et mis sa main sur le front d'Asrel, elle grimaça en voyant les filaments tourner autour de sa main et l'enleva rapidement en les voyant s'infiltrer dans sa main. Pourquoi du violet ? Qu'est-ce que le violet pouvait représenter ? La solitude ? La mort ? Le poison ? Un empoisonnement ?

Elle se retourna vers son futur professeur qui l'observait sans rien dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre et préféra ne pas inquiéter les parents.

Karya sortit de sa sacoche une spatule en argent et la glissa dans la bouche du patient. Un hoquet horrifié se répandit dans la pièce et elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que c'était faux, qu'elle se trompait mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompée jusque là.

Elle retira la spatule et des sanglots éclatèrent derrière elle, elle entendit un corps chuter et la jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir la forte dame par terre, évanouie, sur les genoux de son mari, l'ermite s'agenouilla et examina la femme. L'homme se releva et rassura le mari, lui disant que le choc avait été important et qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle se repose durant le reste de la soirée. Le mari hocha la tête et la porta avant de sortir de la trentenaire s'approcha de Karya et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-C'est bien. Fis-toi toujours à ton instinct, il se trompera rarement. Bon maintenant, soignons-le.

-Vous savez quel est le poison…

Il hocha la tête et lui demanda de lui présenter Asrel.

-C'est un fils de bourgeois qui vend des épices sur les marchés. Ils vont s'en procurer dans les pays voisins. Asrel doit hériter de l'entreprise de son père dans quelques années, c'est un honnête travailleur qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour sa famille,...Oh ! J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi l'entreprise des Myar allait mal alors peut-être que…

-C'est exact. J'ai croisé ce jeune homme dans la forêt de Celam, il y a quelques semaines, il m'a d'ailleurs demandé où j'avais trouvé les safrans qu'il avait aperçu dans mon sac. Je lui ai indiqué le lieu, malheureusement j'ai dû contribuer à son état. J'avais remarqué une sorte de guêpe assez agressive butinant les safrans et dont le nid, non comme ceux que l'on connait était à même le sol. J'en ai récupéré quelques-unes pour pouvoir les examiner de plus près, j'en ai d'ailleurs fait quelques antidotes pour quand j'y retournerais. Je ne les ai pas emmenés, je ne pensais pas que ce serait juste cela…

-Vous pensiez que ce serait quoi ?

-Quelque chose de plus « rare ».

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse. Pensait-t-il que je n'aurais pas trouvée et qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser de moi si cela avait été ce qu'il pensait ? Supporterait-t-il juste ma présence, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me faire fuir ? Karya se pinça les lèvres et soupira. La réponse ne viendra pas avant longtemps…

-Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Sur la table, le bocal avec un liquide orange dedans.

A peine eut-t-il finit de décrire l'onguent que la jeune demoiselle se précipita en-dehors de la chambre. Il soupira et alla voir les parents de ce jeune homme. Il devait les « aider » à oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt.

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tendit l'antidote à l'ermite qui la remercia avant de l'ouvrir et de verser quelques gouttes dans les yeux du patient. Karya ouvrit la bouche mais la referma ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire face à cette méthode de soin. Il referma le bocal et le rangea dans sa sacoche avant de lui dire que cela ne servait à rien de rester là, l'onguent devrait commencer à agir d'ici peu pour le retrouver le lendemain -normalement- en pleine forme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et entreprit d'aller voir les parents lorsqu'il l'en empêcha en lui barrant le chemin. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui annoncer qu'il acceptait de la prendre comme apprentie. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage avant de lui sauter -encore- au cou mais elle s'arrêta in extremis avant de s' lui rappela alors que à la moindre petite erreur, il se débarrasserait d' avala difficilement la salive se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'on le mettait en colère et elle ne voulait décidément pas y être mêlée. L'homme esquissa un sourire face à la décomposition du visage de sa nouvelle protégée et il ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il commettait une erreur en reprenant un élève sous son aile mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il avait essayé à maintes reprises de la décourager mais elle revenait toujours et son enthousiasme restait invincible. Il soupira rien qu'à y repenser. Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il la côtoyait et sa présence dans sa maison était de plus en plus importante qu'il craignait même le jour où elle découvrirait le pot aux roses, il la voyait comme sa fille et cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'un jour il risquait de la perdre à tout jamais.

-Maître ? Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda la jeune femme en secouant sa main devant les yeux de l'ermite qui reprit conscience à ce moment-là. Voilà qu'il se faisait nostalgique… La fatigue ne l'arrangeait définitivement pas...

-Tout va bien. J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées. Dépêchons-nous donc, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que les portes se ferment. Répondit-il en se déplaçant vers la porte d'entrée.

A son plus grand soulagement, la jeune femme ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'à une intersection où elle rendit la sacoche qu'il lui avait prêtée plutôt avant de le saluer pour rentrer « chez elle ». Karya ouvrit discrètement la porte et la referma de la même manière avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, soulagée que personne ne l'ai vu rentrer.


End file.
